Fancy Footwork
by Quiesceperferque
Summary: Abandoned due to her moral of not "giving it up", Elena is left partnerless for one of the biggest dance auditions in her life. Dancing his way into her life, Damon Salvatore, only the biggest baddest best-est soccer player at school, comes to her rescue. His intentions? Probably not too far off from Elena's previous partner...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys. Here I am! It's been almost a month since I've updated, holy crap! College got hard and hectic and I should be studying for midterms, but I've really been thinking about this plot and one other one I'm really itching to start. Anywhoo: a quick summary!

**Summary:** Abandoned due to her moral of not "giving it up", Elena is left partnerless for one of the biggest dance auditions in her life. Dancing his way into her life, Damon Salvatore, only the biggest baddest best-est soccer player at school, comes to her rescue. His intentions? Probably not too far off from Elena's previous partner...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries.

* * *

"Damn it, Mason! Just fuckin' lift me up!" Elena hurled one of her shoes at Mason's head, who rapidly ducked to the ground. A foolish move on his behalf because now Elena was about to pounce on him, and he had few options of escape left. He attempted to roll off to the side, but Elena knew better. She grabbed a fistful of his hair before yanking upwards violently.

Mason let out a yelp as he scrambled up to his feet, anything to help the tight pull on his hair. Even though he was taller than Elena, somehow, her grip on his hair and the tug that went along with it hurt more than hell.

"LIFT. ME. UP. Don't fuckin' feel me up!" Elena shoved Mason away before turning the other way and stomping away like a little angry child. Never had she had so much rage before, or had thrown out so many profanities before.

"Elena, come on! It's not fair. We've been practicing together for a year already. Just throw me a bone, anything," Mason whined like a poor dog that had been deprived of love which technically was true, but not like he was looking for "love". More like a little "lust" and "fuck."

Elena rolled her eyes before picking up a black duffel bag and stuffing things into it.

"We've talked about this already. I'm not interested in you. I established this when we agreed to be partners. We're in a strictly professional relationship. You're my dancer partner, period" Elena shoved the last few articles into the duffel bag, her eyebrows furrowed into a deep "v", her eyes flared with irritation, her mouth in a hard straight line.

Spinning around on her heel, she threw the black duffel bag which landed at Mason's feet. His eyes flickered up to Elena's brown ones in question.

"We're done, Mason."

Mason's eyes hardened, the nice Mason was gone and replaced by an angry sexually deprived Mason.

"We're done? I don't think so, Elena," Mason whispered harshly before marching forward and grabbing her wrist tightly. Throwing her against the wall, he pressed his body against hers. Her one hand dangling above her head, pinned tightly to the wall with Mason's vice grip.

"Who are you to deny me? Just because you think you're some fucking perfect little dancer? You. Need. Me. It's a known fact. No one else at this school is qualified. I'm your only fucking option." His breath snarled against her cheek, as she turned away to resist his invasion of space.

So she did the only thing she could do, she kneed him hard between the legs and flung her other hand hard across his cheek, leaving the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the dance studio.

Mason immediately collapsed to the ground, letting out a howl and cupping his groin area as he now winced in pain.

"I mean it, Mason. We're done. Don't make me call campus police." Elena's breath was hard and heavy. Her adrenaline pumping, she was scared. She has stupidly backed herself into the corner of the studio. She could scream, but it wouldn't matter. It was late at night; the dance studio was on the north side of campus, the area that anyone rarely ventured over unless it was mandatory. Her phone conveniently died ten minutes before dance practice started. She was screwed.

She inched closer to her bag, and dug into the bag's side pocket. Feeling around, she felt for a cylindrical aluminum can and palmed it before slipping it behind her back. Her only diversion left she had. Her last resort. The one thing that could buy her enough time to run away.

Mason struggled up to his feet and shot Elena a dirty glare.

"Why are you such a prude? I'm just asking for a little pussy." Mason let out a hollow chuckle and Elena's face drained at such vulgarity.

"Get out. GET OUT NOW!" Elena whipped out the can of pepper spray and pointed it directly at Mason's face.

Mason rolled his eyes and started walking towards his bag. Picking it up and slinging it over his shoulder, he made his way over to the door and stopped before giving another glance at Elena.

"I can't believe I wasted a year with you. One day with Katherine and she had already put out. Have fun dying alone, Elena."

And with that Mason was gone. And with that, Elena slid down the wall and started crying.

* * *

Pirouette. Spin. Pirouette. Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin.

Elena's harsh breath filled the whole studio as she tried to dance it away. The rage. The sadness. The pain. The loneliness.

She span and span and span until her body gave up on her and she collapsed to the ground.

Pathetic.

That's what she was.

Elena buried her face in her hands. She was fucked. Without a partner meant she couldn't make her audition tape for Tisch. Which meant she wouldn't be able to turn in her transfer application. Which meant she would be stuck at Mystic Falls University. Which meant her dreams of leaving Mystic Falls were shot.

She shook her head hard, refusing to let tears stream down her face. She was done with that. Tired of crying. It's been a long and hard journey so far, and she couldn't give up now. She just couldn't.

Mason was right though. He was the only qualified MALE dancer there was at this school. And assuming from what he said earlier, Katherine found herself a new male partner.

That bitch just happened to attend the same high school as Elena, take advantage of her misfortune, attend the same school as Elena, and planned on applying to the same damn arts school as Elena. Oh, and she stole Elena's partner.

Elena let out a ragged sigh. God, what was she going to do?

"I'm singin' in the rain. Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling and I'm happy again!"

The sound of taps against the hallway outside perked up Elena's ears.

No, it just couldn't be careless tapping away at the ground. It was…choreographed.

Elena scrambled to her feet and peeked her head out between the metal double doors. She glanced left and right and saw nothing.

Stepping out quietly, she followed the sound of the singing and tap dancing.

"When the war has took its part. When the world has dealt its cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart. Cause I! I'm singin' in the rain! Just singin' in the rain! What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again."

The next few lines were hummed and as Elena tried to sneak around the corner, "Under my umbrella! It's raining. Ooh baby it's raining. Baby come here to me. Come here to me. It's raining. Oh baby it's raining!"

Elena dropped her jaw to the ground at the sight before her.

* * *

**A/N: **Omg! Who could it be? I've got the general idea/plot written out for the next... oh, seven chapters or so. LOL. So hopefully this is updated more frequently. I'm still working on NGLTB, just trying to see where to go from here.

_P.S: For the person who decided to leave me negative criticism, I don't care what you have to say. I'm open for criticism on my stories, as long as they're constructive. I'm writing on behalf for readers who enjoy my work and I'm open to learning on how to improve my work. The fact that you were immature to spend time sending me negative non-constructive reviews is kind of pathetic. It's going to take more than "Stop writting. give up." and "this is writing at its fines ... SHITTEST." to stop me. BTW: you can't even spell correctly. :)_  
_  
Haters gonna hate.  
_

**Song: **_Glee – Singing In the Rain / Umbrella _

READ. REVIEW. AND I'LL SEND LOTS OF LOVIN'. ;)

(Or virtual cookies. Take your pick. :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh my god. I should be studying for midterms! AHHH!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback I heard! You guys make my heart go "boom ba doom ba doom ba doom ba doom, super bass." Jk jk, I apologize for that. Dx

_Mason, Elena's dance partner, decided to ditch Elena because she wouldn't give him "some". While practicing at night, she hears a mysterious tap dancer and maybe, just maybe he has the potential to be her new dance partner!_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, just a plot. All rights go to their true owners. Just a fan of Vampire Diaries.

* * *

The mop moved fluidly over the floor. An occasional sound of slopping echoed through the hall, but other than that, it was silent throughout the dance studios.

He had come into the studio late at night. No one could seem him working. One, it was at night. Two, the dance studios were on the far north side of campus, where no one went unless it was mandatory.

Coming in, he went over to his "office" aka the janitor's closet where he inserted a slightly rusting key into the lock. A quick turn to the right, a jiggle, and a slight slam above the door knob and the door hinged open.

He let a sigh escape his lips before quirking into a somewhat pathetic smirk. Picking up a bucket, he filled it up to the rim in the dingy sink that dripped constantly throughout the day and night. Adding the detergent to it, he poured the bucket's content into the mop bucket. Picking up his handy dandy mop, he dunked it into the water, a loud "splosh" before starting to roll it out into the hallway.

He worked diligently, quietly most of the time. The hours weren't too long. The pay was a good amount above minimum wage. In all, it made ends meet. Most of the time.

Earphones safely bought him away from reality to a world where it was of his own. The music loudly bought him solitude while the world heard nothing. Broad strokes across the tile floors, cleaning up the dirt from throughout the day. What a glamorous life.

The clash of the drum and the acapella voices took over his earphones, but he couldn't help but smile and want to sing along.

"I'm singin' in the rain. Just singin' in the rain!" He let his voice project throughout the hallways as he picked up his feet.

He memorized this dance. He memorized every step, every beat.

"_Gene Kelly was always my favorite. He was just so handsome, and smooth!"_ The sound of his mother's voice echoed clearly through his mind.

A sad smile etched on his face as he spun the mop around in his hand.

"What a glorious feeling and I'm happy again!"

The responsibilities eased away from him. The social pressure slithered away. The memories washed back over him, and he let himself just enjoy the moment.

"When the war has took its part. When the world has dealt its cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart. Cause I! I'm singin' in the rain! Just singin' in the rain! What a glorious feeling and I'm happy again."

His voice hit the notes, the peaks, the lows, and his feet glided across the floor with a mop in his hand as if it was no trouble.

"Under my umbrella! It's raining. Ooh baby it's raining. Baby come here to me. Come here to me. It's raining. Oh baby it's raining!"

The few flickers of water drops that escaped the mop's head hit against his skin, but he tried to ignore that fact. The fact that dirty water was raining upon his skin.

Hitting that last step, he heard a fit of giggles.

His cerulean eyes flickered up to meet a sight of a fury of brown hair.

His eyes widened in fear and embarrassment for a quick second, before quickly covering it up with an indifferent face.

When the fit of giggles has subsided, a pair of brown eyes peeked over from behind her hands. His eyes wandered from the top to the bottom of the sight before him. Brown wavy hair, a petite yet strong lean body, covered in one sleeve blue lacy top and black leggings, barefoot, and a pair of brown eyes he knew would give him hell.

"Damon Salvatore. Singing in the rain!" She tried to stifle her laugh as much as possible, but she just couldn't. Damon's response was quiet as he tried putting his rage under control.

"Studio closed an hour ago," his voice had drawled out, in a flat cold tone. He shoved the mop back into the bucket. His eyes void of any emotion other than annoyance at her.

His tone had cut Elena's laughter short. He had taken this the wrong way. All of the sudden, Elena turned shy and had forgotten all speech. Her head bowed down, her eyes darted to the ground, her left arm clutching her right elbow in an awkward stance.

"Sorry I didn't mean to… I just… It was just odd to see you –" She never got to finish her sentence.

"Yeah I get it. Big shot Salvatore is a fucking janitor in his spare time," Damon's voice spit venomously out at her.

Her brown doe eyes widened in shock as she looked up at him, her mouth gaping, crimson blush quickly etched across her cheeks before looking back down.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect it. I mean, for you to have such talent on the field. Talent in dancing and singing. Nothing about the janitor part, I swear. The song choice… it's Glee… I never expected Damon Salvatore to listen to Glee," Elena had mumbled all at once.

His eyebrows furrowed in hesitation on what to say. He wasn't sure on what to say at this point.

"Yeah well," Damon's voice wandered off in the end. He gripped the mop's wooden handle and twisted nervously in his hand.

"I'd appreciate it if you told no one about… this," he said softly as he started to push the bucket back and forth slightly on its wheels.

"About the dancing, singing, or the janitor part?" Elena's innocent eyes met his once again, a mistake on her part because he had taken her breath away.

"Everything."

The simple word let to complete silence again.

Elena's toe poked at the ground awkwardly in front of her. Damon Salvatore, probably the most popular guy on campus, not to mention the fact that he was the most talented athlete Mystic Falls University had. Leading striker and scorer for the team, there were rumors about how he being recruited for big teams like the Chicago Fires, San Jose Earthquakes, Real Salt Lake, and Kansas City. Apparently that would only be his club team off season until he made the Olympic team. He was _that_ good. She even heard that he could have gone and played for Maryland or North Carolina, the best college soccer teams in the US, but for some reason he had turned that down. There really wasn't much known about Damon. He was a junior majoring in physical sport therapy. He was currently the nation's leading scorer and had a big future laid out for him.

All the girls fawned over him and for good reasons too. Sure, athletes somehow gained attractiveness points just by the pure fact they were an athlete, but Damon was something different. Plus ten points for the gorgeous body that was outlined in his slightly wet white v-neck t-shirt and black jeans which just emphasized how fit he was. Plus three points for the slight stubble that decorated itself around his jaw, adding to his sex appeal. Plus another three points for the sexily messed hair that draped itself across his forehead. And the jackpot, plus two hundred points for his amazing azure eyes that made the world seem to stop spinning. His personality on the other hand... might need some work. She heard who he was a cocky douchebag, sarcastic, blunt. Basically, he never had a nice thing to say.

But by god, his footwork. It was perfection. Neat, exact, his movements fluid and passionate. Another blush crossed her face as she thought how amazing he would be in bed if he could dance like that. Sweet potatoes, what was wrong with her right now?

"I've got to finish cleaning up," Damon said gruffly, bringing Elena out of her fictional point system world and back to reality.

He started pushing his mop bucket past her when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

All bitterness and anger Damon was feeling before, dissipated immediately. A shudder quickly passed through his body, and he let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding.

His eyes flickered back up and he finally caught the full blown effect of her eyes. People always argued that his eyes were beautiful. He disagreed in every way. Brown eyes were the most beautiful. Each pair, differentiated from each other in their own way, without pointing out the obvious of "oh, blue and brown, durr." Her eyes burned with fierceness, her eyes showed of a hot stubborn girl, her eyes shined with persistence. Damn, something was coming. He just knew it.

"Dance with me."

This time, it was Damon who burst out into laughter.

"You're shittin' me, right?" Damon's laughter finally subsided after what seemed like ages later.

"Dance with you? Listen, babe, I thought you knew this when you said my name. I'm Damon Salvatore. I'm a SOC-CER PLAY-ER," Damon enunciated his role very clearly. "I don't do dance. I don't have time for dance," Damon shrugged his shoulders before attempting to turn around and leave.

Op (gangham style!), there it was. That fierce persistence look was flaming. She stepped in front of him, trying to block his way, but let's admit it, Damon was bigger and stronger. The face of amusement was posed on his face, a smug look dominated his profile.

"Look, I get it. You're a big soccer player, I'm a dance who has been basically nonexistent to you. But I need a dancer, a _male_ dancer. You have the strength, you have basic dance skills, and you're talented. I've seen you play. The footwork can be easily applied!" Elena gestured with her hands as she tried to build out a solid foundation of support for her argument.

Damon's eyebrow perked in amusement.

"And what would be in it for me?" He said smoothly as he stalked towards her in a predatory way. Her eyes widened, her innocence shining through as she could hear the sexual innuendo dripping from that statement.

Caught flush against the wall today, the second time today although she couldn't complain with who it was this time, Damon pressed his body close against hers. A hand rested gently on her hip, his forearm resting against the cool white concrete walls that she rested against.

This close, she caught his features. His lips that always seemed to be peaked into a faint ghost of a smirk, his eyebrows that were partners in crime with his eyes to display his emotion, his nose which was inching closer and closer to her own. Her breath hitched as the smell of his aftershave and deodorant washed over her.

"I'm a busy guy. Things to _do_, such little time," heavily emphasis on the "do" part.

Elena gulped quietly before looking up into his eyes. She steeled herself not to fall apart into a puddle at his feet.

"I'm sure you can fit in an hour or two of practice with me," her breath caressed against his jaw, making him forget how to properly form words for a bit.

"I start classes at nine and finish at five-thirty. Right after that is soccer practice from six to nine at night. Then I come here and put my hours of work in. Wash, rinse, repeat for the week. Weekends consist of morning practice from seven to twelve and my nights… well, I have socializing events to attend." Damon smirked before cocking his head at her.

"Now where would I find the time for you?" Damon posed the question for her. His nose almost brushing against her cheek, his eyes downcast on her collarbone, wondering if he could just lean in for a nibble, a kiss.

Elena's heart rate was accelerating at an abnormal pace, the sexual powers that Damon oozed made her want to throw her morals out the window and have them just do it right here, on the now, slightly wet floor.

"Come at nine. We'll practice until ten-thirty. In return, I'll help you clean the studio. I can even get a head start. I usually come here at eight," Elena, this time, said confidently.

Damon finally broke his eyes away from her skin and looked up at her.

"Hmm… you owe me one. Whatever I say, you have to agree to it, no matter what." Damon's lips broke into a smile which showed her those pearly whites.

She contemplated over it. God, what would he want from her? Obviously, not sex. He could get that from any girl. Oh my… what if he wanted her to do something illegal? The panic started to overtake her body, when she remembered the main purpose behind this proposal. Tisch.

"Deal." Elena snaked her hand from between their bodies and held it out for him to shake.

Damon looked at the hand and firmly grasped it, pumping the hands up and down twice before bringing her hand up to his lips, letting it brush lightly across the back of her palm.

"We'll start the day after. I have… an obligation tomorrow. Now scram, kid. Studio closed an hour ago."

With that, Damon walked away with his mop bucket.

Elena swallowed loudly before sliding back down the wall. Damon Salvatore was her dance partner. Ugh, what had she done?

* * *

**A/N: **It was Damon! Did you guys suspect that? I was kinda hope you would since this is a DELENA story after all. Hehehe.

I have the next chapter planned out and ouuu, it's going to be good because I'm loving what's about to go down next chapter. Want a hint? ;)

You should give me a review! Because then I'll send you a personal PM back and I'll be like "errmahhgawd, thanks so in the next chapter there will be _"

Although, it's not like I'm bribing you per say...

READ! REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES. 3


End file.
